A packaging machine as may occur for example in the form of an entire packaging line, in which for example chocolate candies or other individual products must be supplied individually and in an irregular or random manner by a manufacturing machine and then put into an intermediate package, whereupon the intermediate packages must then in turn be put for example into a carton or box for containing them may be required to perform a large number of individual tasks which may occur in different sequences, such as sorting, intermediate storage, transposition, transportation and so forth. For that reason, there may be a need for such a packaging machine, more especially in the form of a packaging line, to be of a variable structural configuration.